When it Rains
by Sprklz03
Summary: Song Fic. This was written for closure. Rated T for substance abuse.


I loved her. I loved every bit of her. That is why I'm here.

_And when it rains on this side of town, It touches everything_

She was perfection in a goddess body. Her smile filled a room and her anger cut down those in her path.

_Just say it again and mean it, We don't miss a thing_

I'm not really sure what pushed her other the edge; if it was him or the baby, and now I'll never really know.

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom, Of the blackest hole_

I mean when you lose the one that you love it is difficult to cope with. I'm talking from experience. See after he died she showed up at my apartment, crying, bags in hand and six months pregnant.

_And convinced yourself, That it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

I always felt guilty for loving her, but when she came over the guilt was gone. I mean, he loved her and she was his. It wasn't fair to think that he had what I always wanted most. She needed a place to stay, to crash. Hide from her life; it was crumbling down all around her.

_And no, oh How could you do it?_

_Oh, I, I never saw it coming_

_No, oh, I need an ending_

_So why can't you stay, Just long enough to explain?_

She didn't really do much. She laid on the couch and drank. That is why she lost the baby. I mean to drink that much is dangerous when you're not carrying another life, but the effects of alcohol on an unborn fetus is… well you know what I'm getting at.

_And when it rains, well you always find an escape_

The devil whiskey she consumed so much of that night was what did it. She tripped going down the stairs, and when you fall head first down a flight of stairs just entering your third trimester, fact is you are not going to keep the baby.

_Just running away, From all of the ones who love you, From everything_

Besides the face that half of her blood was gold when they finally got her to St. Mungo's, the fall had cracked the baby's spine. I still shudder when I think about it. She lost the one true reminder of him that she was ever going to have.

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom, Of the blackest hole _

After the loss of the baby, well let's just say that she made her previous drinking problem look sobering.

_And you'll sleep till May, You'll say that you don't wanna see the sun anymore_

These are the only reasons that I can think of to why she did what she did. Her once perfect life was ruined that day. So many peoples live were taken and so many other ruined that day.

_And no, oh How could you do it?_

_Oh, I, I never saw it coming_

_No, oh, I need an ending_

_So why can't you stay, Just long enough to explain?_

She loved him so much, I did too. It is still weird to think about how I'm not going to talk to him again.

_Take these chances to turn it around, Let's take these chances we'll make it somehow_

I came home two weeks after she had lost the weight from the baby. She held on for a long time. She was lying on the couch like always so I didn't notice anything at first. Then I saw the parchment clasped in her hand; a short not scribbled to me.

_And take these chances and turn it around Just turn it around_

**I'm sorry I never returned your love as strongly. But I love him, and only him. **

That's when I noticed the potion bottle in her other hand.

_No, oh, How could you do it?_

_Oh, I, I never saw it coming and_

Needless to say, I understood completely. She loved him, even though I loved her.

_No, oh_

_I need an ending_

So I tell you my life story, standing her at her grave, laying down her favorite flowers, daisies. She lay's beneath me, but perfectly where she belongs, where she is happy.

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?_

My name is George Weasley, and Angelina Johnson lays at my feet next to her true love, my best friend, my brother, my twin; Fred. She loved him, he loved her and I loved them both. They were meant for each other. I lost Fred in the battle at school; I lost Angelina nine months later. But you know saying, when it rains…

I just wish the clouds over head would dry up sometime soon.

AN: The wonderfully depressing lyrics are provided by Paramore. I do not own any of the Harry Potter Universe, I just really needed closure with George.


End file.
